He's Back
by Mrs.CarlisleCullen13
Summary: A monster from Esme's past returns and is stronger than ever. What will happen? please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Esme Cullen smiled as she ran hand in hand with her husband, Carlisle. Her caramel hair, which hung just past her shoulder, whipped behind her in the wind. She had a pretty, heart-shaped face and a slim, but slightly curvy figure. Carlisle had golden blonde hair, a medium build and moviestar good looks. He was tall and also a very accomplished surgeon in the small town of Forks, where they currently resided. There had never been a couple more in love than them and you could see it in their eyes. They stopped running as they got closer to their home and were greeted by their adopted children.

"Hey Esme! Hey Carlisle!" was what they heard from their six children and grandchild. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward came running to them, little Renesmee just behind them. Renesmee was Edward and Bella's daughter. Esme and Carlisle smiled at them and shook their heads at their kids' antics.

"Hey kids", Esme replied with a smile.

"Nice hair you two…it looks like you were-"

"Emmett Cullen , I suggest you don't finish that sentence" Carlisle said in a stern, but slightly amused tone. All the Cullen siblings started snickering and Emmett's grin widened at his parents embarrassment and discomfort. Because of how fast they had been running, both Carlisle and Esme's hair was messed up. They would have been beet red if they could blush. Edward stopped snickering first and looked at his parents sympathetically.

"You know Em, at least I don't have to block their thoughts as often as I have to block yours," Edward said, defending Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you Edward," Esme whispered to him. He smiled at her as Rosalie and Emmett's laughter finally died. Alice was also smiling as she watched her family. She loved her parents, husband, siblings and niece with all her heart. Nobody actually minded Emmett's teasing and it made for some amusing moments, helping with tense situations that may arise. Teasing was another way they all expressed their love for one another. Esme and Carlisle watched their family with pride. Bella and Edward were tickling their daughter, whose laughter rang like wind chimes. Rosalie and Emmett were in their own world, as were Alice and Jasper. As they walked into the house, Alice stopped as did Edward and Jasper. Everyone else was now inside. Alice had the strangest look on her face, but it was a lokk the whole family knew well: she was having a vision.

As she snapped out of it, her eyes widened and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Alice darlin'? Whats wrong? What did you see?", Jasper asked while trying to comfort his wife.

Edwards face hardened and he looked worried at the same time. Carlisle came out then, hearing everything they had said, with Esme behind him.

"Alice…. You should tell them…..," Edward said through slightly gritted teeth.

Alice shook her head, not able to speak. Esme looked worried, but found it interesting when both Edward and Alice glanced at her.

"He's coming back…Esme you have to leave…." Choked out Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who Alice? Tell us what you saw…. please," Carlisle almost begged, gently wrapping an arm around Esme and drawing her to him. Edward's mouth was set in a tight line, already knowing what Alice had seen. Esme, however, tried to keep all emotion off her face. Everyone else was looking at Alice curiously, wanting to know what was going on. Alice took a deep breath, looked back towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Charles Evenson", was said in no more than a defeated whisper. Esme's eyes widened, shocked and fearful all at once.

"NO!," Esme cried in a strangled tone, as she started to shake. Carlisle tightened his grip slightly and started to murmur comforting words in her ear while trying to keep himself calm. Their children, however, were more vocal, growling softly. Charles had been Esmes's husband before she had become a vampire, and he was a monster. He abused her horribly, in more ways than one. Her parents hadn't helped her escape his clutches, they simply encouraged her to try and be a good wife. He had been drafted into World War I, but made it out alive. His abuse returned as well, with a vengeance. Esme had found out she was pregnant with their first child and had run away to protect the tiny life growing inside her. Two days after her son was born he developed a lung infection, and didn't make it. Esme had felt no reason to live and tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. Carlisle found her there. He then changed her. After that her life had been pretty much perfect as her demons fell away slowly. To this day, Esme still didn't want to talk about him, even though the family knew about what had happened.

Little Renesmee looked around the room curiously, wanting to know why her grandma was so upset.

"Grandma? Who's Charles?"

Esme took a breath to try and regain her composure, after she felt calmer she answered with "He was a very bad man Nessie sweetheart, but you wont have to worry about him. I knew him a long time ago". Renesmee wasn't convinced that everything was alright. She walked over to her grandparents and held up her arms to be picked up. Esme smiled a little and gently picked up her granddaughter. Renesmee laid her head on Esme's shoulder.

"Don't worry Grandma, we aren't gonna let anyone take you," she yawned out. Bella went towards them, noticing how tired her daughter was. It was getting close to the time Renesmee normally went to bed.

"Esme? I can take her now if you want, I can go lay her down"

"Its alright Bella dear, I can do that. I would love to, actually" Esme said with a half smile.

"She can sleep in Edwards old room… we have a spare bed there for her..we really should stay tonight"

Esme nodded and walked upstairs with Renesmee, who was half asleep already. Carlisle watched her go up with a concerned look on his face, he wanted to follow her. He knew his wife well, though, and knew she wouldn't want that.

"Carlisle? Do you think Esme is okay?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"She is very shaken up, but nothing will happen to her, or any of you for that matter. I would die before I let that happen. Charles is the kind of man who will try to get to everyone. Everyone has to be on their guard." His reply was met with murmurs of approval.

"Alice? How long do you think we have?"

"I can't be sure… maybe a few hours… Oh God I don't even want to think of what might happen…"

"Ali.. don't worry, we can handle this. How hard can it be? Its us against him," Jasper said soothingly. Alice nodded, as did Bella, Emmett and Edward. Rosalie stayed quiet, but looked determined, and angry, considering she and Esme have similar pasts. Edwards gaze drifted upstairs, he hurried up quickly, no one having any time to ask what was going on or to follow him. As he stood outside Esme and Carlisle's bedroom he hesitated before opening the door. What he saw was heart wrenching. Esme was curled up on the bed, crying, no, it was more like sobbing, like only a vampire could. It was dry sobbing..no tears. He quickly went over and sat next to her.

"Esme? Mom…. Its going to be ok…please talk to me? Nothing will happen to you…we won't let it."

She sat up quickly, wiping beneath her eyes just like she would if there were tears.

"Edward, I can't let him here. He will hurt the rest of the family if he needs to.. just to get to me. He won't stop until her does. I cannot let that happen. Yes I'm scared of him coming….terrified is more like it. But if something happened to any one of you, at his hand…I would never forgive myself…" her voice trailed off as she said this. Esme seemed to want to cry again but quickly regained her composure. Edward gently kissed her cheek.

"Nothing will happen. There are more of us than there are of him. We will all be fine". Esme wished she could believe him.

Esme and Edward returned downstairs as soon as Esme had fully calmed down. The whole family was beginning to be on edge. Esme quickly went over to Carlisle, practically glued to his side. The clock seemed to go slower every hour…it was almost like waiting for someone to die. After about two hours, everyone tried to do normal activities, like playing video games or reading, but no one could seem to enjoy what they were doing. Esme was perched on Carlisle's lap, znd he could tell exactly how she felt, but no matter how many comforting words he tried to calm her down with, nothing helped. No one could even manage a full smile; although Emmett managed to chuckle slightly. Every few minutes Carlisle would kiss Esme's forehead in a soothing way to try and keep her calm.

"Esme love? Are you sure you are alright? I promise everything will be okay…" Esme felt bad that Carlisle was suffering too.. so she did her best to console him.

"I assure you Carlisle, I really am fine" she ended their whispered exchange by gently kissing him. He kissed her back. They kissed tenderly for a few moments before Alice chirped in.

"AWWW parental unit love display" she said with a slight giggle. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other again, both slightly embarrassed. They both smiled, if fact, everyone had smiles on their faces until they heard the door in the kitchen burst open.


End file.
